Experiments: Purple
by A Lonely Gray Kitsune
Summary: An experiment in which a twist is added to a typical story.
1. Team Dark

Well, hot badgers. I'm back. Sorry for the rather obscene lack of stuff from me over the summer. I got both lazy and tired from various things for various reasons. But I'm back now, and it's not as though the last three months have been spent doing nothing. I've fleshed out some old ideas, and come up with new ones, like this fic, for example.

Now, dedicating the rest of this introduction to the story itself: this is a rather odd idea that popped into my head awhile ago (and absolutely refused to leave), and only now am I really adding to it and making it into something fic-worthy. This chapter is really more of a teaser; an opening to get things moving, essentially. Or something. One other thing I should note, not a whole lot is planned out, so don't expect a dark-fest, or something light-hearted. Don't expect anything, because even I'm not entirely sure what this will end up being myself. Not that I have no direction at all. But this is somewhat an experimental work. With that said…enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sonic the Hedgehog, sans some games. StH is copyrighted to Sega.

Chapter One, "Team Dark"

A balcony. Situated above a wide plain of steel, turrets, and barriers, all enclosed in a cavern of reinforced titanium.

A man leaned against the railing of the balcony. The lighting was neutral; not overly bright, not overly dim. It could be seen in this light that this man was tall, of an odd build: lanky limbs and a plump torso, clad in red and black. A large, brown, eccentric mustache could be noticed as well as a large, somewhat elongated and pink nose. Certainly not an average man by any standard. In fact, many questioned and even denounced this mans humanity. Given his actions, there was little seeable reason to deny these claims. 

Ivo Robotnik. Eggman, if you prefer. A master of machines, a skill only matched in quantity by his madness. What goes on in a scrambled mind? Few truly know. The Eggman is one such being. 

A figure glided into the light. This figure seemed no more than a mass of flowing royal purple robes, wrapping and twisting around what could be a human shape, always moving, as though the robes themselves were alive. Perhaps even the whole creature. It spoke with a completely human voice, a stark contrast to its alien and wraithlike appearance. 

"Have you reached your decision?"

A response slowly came from the quiet madman. "…yes."

"Odd. I expected you to deny my help." The robes replied, sounding somewhat thoughtful upon the matter, in the same distorted, static-ridden voice the doctor had always heard from him.

"Get to your mission. I expect results." An unusually, for Robotnik anyway, icy demeanor could be felt even with merely a rear view of him.

"Heh. Very well." The cloths seemed to collapse in on themselves, eventually losing their texture and fading into a pinprick of light, before that too, collapsed inward, leaving nothing visible to the naked eye in its wake.

Silence fell. A second. Two. Three. Four. And then…

"I know it makes no difference, but I still don't agree with this entirely." 

Robotnik knew the voice; Sonic, but mechanical and given a decidedly evil, sinister taint that made it as far from the hedgehog's voice as could be imagined. 

"You haven't spoken in months." Robotnik sounded as though he completely expected this event.

"I never speak unless I need to." The same, unchanging venom issued from the metal parody. 

"You don't like this." The creator stated a fact. The creation nodded.

"He'll be powerless against me. I was hoping for a rematch." An edge entered the venom.

Amusement entered Ivo's voice. "Would you like me to bring you down to the level he'll be at? I'm sure it could be arranged…"

"No. I was merely expressing my annoyance at an opportunity being lost." The edge had dulled quickly.

"Hmm." Robotnik moved a hand to support his chin, and intensified his lean. "I understand, however that is not your purpose. Your purpose is to stop Sonic in the almost impossible event that this plan fails."

"…"

Robotnik continued. "This will end it, Metal. After the countless defeats I've suffered at him and his friends' hands, it will be ended, and Eggman Land will become a reality. And then…"

"And then…"

Ivo fell into silence as he seemed to be re-consumed by thought. He never noticed Metal Sonic leave the room.


	2. The Rose

Authors Sleepy Notes: 

Most joyous occasions, readers. I have discovered my recently gained NiGHTS CD doubles as a soundtrack. The music is spiffy. I listened to it whilst writing this. Yum.

Okay…moving on, more of Purple. The "twist" added is made clearer in this chapter, and its 1 am and I lack soft drinks so this won't be very long. The concept for this story will be somewhat discussed in chapter three, as I don't want to spoil the surprise.

As always, I hope you enjoy. Also, this is more or less a personal experiment…so expect some minor variations on my writing style. Nothing major (I think), just worth noting.

…this is probably to be one of my odder ideas. oo

Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic, and stuff. I hope they don't send their black choppers to kill me.

Oooooh….questions. Who should it hit first? The hedgehog was missing, presumably on a vacation after the ARK incident, one he had taken recently, as it had been a good few months since then. This left…

Tails, the youngest of them. He didn't need to be dealt with just yet, as its abilities would have the least impact on him. Apparently he was working on some rather large project or another.

Knuckles was out of the question, it was going after him later, synchronizing with Eggman to hit the guardian at the worst possible time…for him. Heh heh.

As far as it was aware of, Eggman was attempting to bring Rouge into the fold. It was ordered to strike as soon as possible should she refuse.

Normally, it could just wait…but its implement was hungry. The thing needed to be used. Why, the wraith did not know. But it did. 

Not that it was one to argue.

Wait…the pink one. Why not her? Hell, there she was walking down the street. She was mostly alone due to the hour; night had fallen, though it was impossible to determine just what the time was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy Rose walked down the quiet, lamp-lit street. The dull orange glow covered the pink anthromorph, along with anything that entered it, and it seemed everything within her sight was given a similar tinge. 

Everything around seemed to have a…off feel, to it…like…she couldn't put words to the feeling she felt, merely that something was very wrong. Her pace quickened.

She felt, along her back, a point on her arm just below the shoulder, right into her eyes, that something was watching her. She knew not for the life of her what, but she KNEW she had to get home, now.

She practically barreled into the apartment complex, and ran up the dully-lit stairs. Through the all too-lightly lit hall, feeling something lumbering just behind her. She practically broke the key opening her door. 

But she was in. Safe. The warmly lit apartment was nearly silent, the only sound coming from the crackling fireplace as it cast a cozy glow through the living area. Her breathing deepened, calmed…she was safe. 

She slowly walked over to a soft couch sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warm feeling that flowed through her; into her…it was wonderful, peace incarnate. A thin piece of cloth gently touched her face. And a static-riddled, echoing voice greeted her.

"Hello."

Amy's eyes flew open. She had been followed…

The peace was instantly replaced by adrenaline-pumping fear. She practically rocketed off her couch as it was split in two by what appeared to be a purple light saber, with a more crudely mechanical hilt and a thinner blade that twisted and warped as it tore through the couch. There was an odd, vague change in the furniture piece, Amy noticed in passing, as she ran for the door.

A long strip of purple cloth wrapped around her ankle, tossing her into the wall to the left of the fireplace, a clear door leading to what seemed to be a balcony to her right. Amy slid to the floor over what little distance she was from it. As she looked up, she got a good view of a vaguely man-shaped flowing creature of purple cloth surrounding her, effectively boxing her in. Its saber was raised to strike. She could almost swear, despite the utter void the hood made, that she could see it smirking. It stuck down in a quick and powerful arc…

And met the Piko Piko Hammer. Amy did not intend on going down without a fight. She blinked as she noticed an odd change in her weapon…it seemed to…shrink, somehow. It shortened…and suddenly Amy realized just what the monsters weapon did.

Too little, too late, however. She blocked the next blow, but did not block the almost immediate blow that came after. The one that went through the left side of her torso…the blade was pencil thin, almost seeming to be ethereal, as though it was not truly there. She felt no pain from the ghost-blade as it was drawn from her, leaving nothing more than a pencil-thick reddish-purple mark, and a hole with similar coloring around the edges.

Amy dully noted all of this, as the world was melting and blinking into a purple haze, like some hellish re-shaping of the world. Everything spun and tumbled as she fell into blackness…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The amorphous cloth-thing stood on the balcony railing. That had gone far less smoothly than expected. However, it had shown why Robotnik had wanted her out of the way; she could fight when she needed to. She probably would have put up a good one, had its pet not affected the hammer she had pulled from seemingly nowhere. Interesting trick, that…

Hmm. It'd hit Tails next, provided it didn't get a call saying it had a new target…

One would blink while watching the thing, and then see that the being, something out of a twisted fairytale, was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night left. It brought a cool, crisp dawn with it, sunlight slowly sliding into the apartment in which just hours before, a battle took place. The defeated lay upon the floor next to a dead, burnt out fireplace, its light no longer needed or able to live. A pair of eyes fluttered open.

Amy sat up, drowsy, and dizzy from the hits she had taken the night before. Her addled brain registered the fact that something was generally not right. But what? 

She got her bearings, and stood…and noticed everything seemed larger than she had recalled. Alarms were going off in the back of her head, but she still didn't quite register it. She looked around…then down. A snail-like second crawled by…another…another…another…

And then she bolted into the bathroom, looking for the tall mirror within. She quickly placed herself in front of it, and her fears were confirmed. Staring back at her, eyes wide, was a dead ringer for the girl that had been kidnapped by Sonics metal twin way back on Miracle Planet, years ago…

The shock of it was dulled by noticing the effects on the couch, the wear that was the result of use over the months since she had the apartment vanishing, and her hammer, which now fit her perfectly. She just stared…for a few seconds, or a few minutes, she didn't know. Whenever she did snap out of it, she realized this…thing could very well be some creation of Dr. Eggman. She had to warn the others before it was too late. The phone cord had been cut; she'd have to take the train. She ran out the door, moving as quickly as she could…


	3. I really can't think of a title for this

Author's Notes: For once, the actual ANs are at the bottom. Short chapter here. Now read. o.o

The air was cool, the sun had only risen an hour or two ago. Thousands of humans, clad in black and suitcases, boarded the subways, trains and buses in swarms and uniformed children ran off to school.

Not that Amy was thinking of any of this. She ran through the streets as fast as her short legs could carry her; it had been hours since she was attacked. For all she knew, her friends had already suffered her fate, in fact it was likely, but she still had to try to warn them, hoping against hope they hadn't been ambushed…

~~~~~~~~~~~

She reached the train station, tired and gasping from the run it had taken to get here; she didn't recall the station as being nearly that far away from her apartment building.

She sighed, remembering her plight. Of course it was a longer run. Refusing to be deterred by this fact, she quickly walked towards the stairs that led up to the train, determined as ever to get to her friends, whether blizzards or distant and crowded train stations rose to stop her…of course, she wasn't expecting wandering security guards.

"Excuse me, little girl. Where's your mommy?"

Such as that one. How had she been seen in a practical mass of black suits? Either way, she needed to think up something fast; having no parents to speak of, the situation could turn into many scenarios Amy classified as being not-good.

"Um…over there. I was just getting her a snack, she's hungry." Amy put on the cutest smile she could, maybe she could rot the guy's teeth out to distract him.

"Well, you need to stay with her. It's dangerous, you could get lost in this crowd very easily. Come on, I'll take you back to her." He put on a friendly smile and held out a hand. As much as Amy would hate to break this guys bubble, she needed to get moving. The train was leaving in a minute.

"Err…I'm really sorry mister, but…"

"Bu-OW!" This was the typical reaction one had to having his foot hit with a ridiculously large hammer. Amy promptly bolted back into the crowd, fully aware that that had not been the best way to get out of the situation. 

She was halfway up the stairs when she noticed a few more security guards heading for the same staircase. Trying to keep the mass of black around her, she continued up, forcing her way through the thick crowd, knowing the guards could cover a lot more ground than she could. By the time she hit the top, and the crowd thinned and three rent-a-cops were almost behind her. She just happened to notice this, and ran as quickly as she could for the now closing train doors.

For once, her size helped her; she just barely slipped through the doors. She panted, her heart racing. She made it.

She looked up to see most of the people around her staring at her strangely, as though she was out of place…and given the people were mostly business-suit clad adult humans, she was ridiculously so.

Gathering up as much dignity as a pink six-year old hedgehog girl that had just darted in like the hounds of hell were chasing her could muster, she straightened, took a secluded seat not far from the doors and attempted to look invisible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Odd how people put into scenes what I put into chapters. This is quite a short one, just a scene I felt like adding to highlight the effects Amy's change has on her interactions with the world. Not to mention I couldn't think of a way to get this to connect properly with the next scene I had planned, it just seems to work better as a stand alone chapter…hence, you're reading this. Next chapter should deal with Rouge, and just how those negotiations went…

I'm getting these out rather quickly. Hopefully this will be a long lasting trend. Anyway…that's it. This page went up by 100 words thanks to this.


End file.
